Noche de copas ShikaTema, NejiTen, SasuSaku
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: Alguna vez has querido ahogar tu desamor con alcohol, alguna vez quisiste tomar para por un momento olvidar de aquel que no te corresponde...Ysi lo hicieras te gustaría que fueran por ti? A TenTen, Temari y Sakura sí.


¡Hola! Vengo con un one-shot de estas tres parejitas, ojala lo disfruten, ¡Se aceptan comentarios!

"**Noche de copas"**

(ShikaTema, NejiTen, SasuSaku)

Todo había de pasar como no lo esperaban, pero que se podía hacer. Sí eran los últimos días de prepa y como lo prometido es deuda se fueron a una cantina, muchos dirán ¿TenTen, Sakura y Temari en una cantina? Sí, esa era la respuesta, ya no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran, a final de cuentas eran libres y eran sus vidas.

Ya habían llegado, todas compartían algo en común, un amor no correspondido, y comenzaron, poco a poco el teatro se fue cayendo porque entre más bebían más se entristecían y no es que fueran unas tomadoras empedernidas, ni unas borrachas, simplemente fue algo para salir de la rutina, entre copa y copa llego el karaoke.

— Yo, yo quiero la de…la de…hipi...hipi...Me canse de rogarle —intentaba decir Temari.

Y sonó la canción, comenzaron a cantar, el sentimiento llego, tomaron una copa y brindaron.

—Por los malditos desgraciados que no aprecian nuestros corazones. —de las tres Sakura se mantenía aún en sus cinco sentidos, pero total si ya estaban ahí lo habría de disfrutar, y siguieron cantando y claro, no faltaban los hombres que las acompañaban, los que intentaban estar con ellas, todo tipo de hombres briagos y no tan briagos.

Y sonó la canción, comenzaron a cantar, el sentimiento llego y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar.

—No…hipi…no…hipi vamos a llorar —saco su celular y puso una canción, aquella canción que saca de las mujeres las teiboleras que llevan dentro y chingo a su madre la decencia que aún tenían.

Subieron a la mesa y comenzaron a bailar, a quitarse una que otra ropa, y claro como todo pinche hombre mujeriego y sediento gritaban y estaban atentos al baile aquel.

— ¡Mamacita, así si me caso! —decían algunos y claro no faltaban los chiflidos y los aplausos.

Tampoco faltaba el aguafiestas de Shikamaru que fue a bajar a Temari con la poca ropa que le quedaba, la cargo, Temari lloro y se despidió.

—Amigos y amigas hipi, hipi, yo estaba con ustedes hipi hipi pero este estúpido problemático hipi hipi llamado…llamado… ¿Cómo te llamas?..Ah ya me hipi acorde Shikamaru rompe codazones me lleva. Adiós amores.

*****Temari*****

— Porque me haces esto…yo yo que te hecho he cometido algún error, ¿soy fea? Es por eso que me rechazas, te caigo mal…Te odio Shika, te odio y te amo Shikamaruuu. —empezaba a llorar, porque qué mujer que esta embriagada y tiene una decepción amorosa no llora. Su playera la traía mal acomodada y Shikamaru se acerco a tratar de arreglársela. —¡Gaara! Donde estas, hipi hipi, ven y pártele su madr…

—Tsk problemática, ya cállate, guarda silencio y ven.

La llevo a una banquita y la sentó a la luz de la luna, que caso tenía decirle lo que sentía si estaba hasta las nubes mañana ni lo recordaría y sería la misma de siempre, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, tenía que pensar en algo, pero…Temari ya no estaba ahí.

—Ven por mí Shika…—decía con una voz ¿sensual?

Y corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola fácilmente.

—Bésame…problemático…sólo bésame. —decía Temari incitándolo a hacer lo que le pedía, que perdía con intentarlo, se acerco, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, él sintiendo los latidos acelerados de ella; ella esperando aquel beso que tanto había esperado; él respirando el mismo aire que ella; ella cerrando los ojos; él acercándose para fundirse en un beso.

Eso era todo, un beso, que mañana la chica no recordaría, se acostó en la banca y le pregunto:

— Me veo sexy, hipi… ¿te gusto aunque sea un poquito? —preguntaba "inocentemente" Temari. —Quiero una respuesta estúpido, que no vez, no vez…hipi…

—Temari no seas tan problemática…Tsk…estas armado un escándalo.

— ¡Y! Crees…hipi que me importa hipi. —se paró de la banca, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Shikamaru.

— No seas tan problemática, te diré algo —se acerco a su oído y susurro —Me gustas mucho, te…te amo.

*****Sakura y TenTen*****

Ellas seguían ahí, felices de la vida, con una botella en la mano, cantando y bailando, eran felices a su modo, tomando, llorando, tomando, como si fuera una rutina, una muy dolorosa rutina ¿Cómo cambian las cosas no?

— Yo hipi hipi no he hecho nada hipi…hipi…ayer estaba…hipi… a tres pasos de mí y no fue…hipi — "Y el teatro se cayó" — No fue hipi…me vio y no fue…—Tomo la botella y tomo un trago amargo para aliviar su dolor, para olvidarlo, para quitar ese dolor de su corazón. — Hasta que te conocí… vi la vida con dolor —Muy briaga, muy llorona, pero el canto no le fallaba, y su corazón lo vio, vio al estúpido que tenía su corazón entrando por la puerta, y con más sentimiento canto. — No te miento fui feliz…aunque con muy poco amor…Y muy tarde comprendí ¡Que no te debía amar! Porque ahora pienso en ti más que ayer, mucho más. —Se recargo en Sakura, tomo un trago amargo (de nuevo) y lloro amargamente junto con Sakura.

"Porque amar duele, porque cuando una en verdad ama duele, porque duele que te ilusionen cuando no hay nada, porque simplemente así es el amor, porque no lo comprendemos, porque uno sabe amar, porque así es la vida." Pensaba TenTen entre sollozos, entre lágrimas. "Quiero ver que venga, quiero ver, soy su amiga y de ahí no pasaré"

— Porque me haces llorar —empezaban a entonar ambas— Y te burlas de mí, si sabes tú muy bien que yo no sé sufrir, yo me voy a emborrachar —levantaban la botella y uno que otro se unía a su canto— Pa´ no saber de mí, que sepan todos que hoy tome y que hoy me emborrache ¡por ti!

"Y el teatro se cayó"

— Vámonos de aquí, TenTen estas briaga —decía con su mismo tono de voz. —Ahora. —La tomo del brazo y se la llevo.

—Noooo, señores hipi hipi y señoras hipi… hipi… este, este —decía señalando— este me quiere llevar, ¿quieren que hipi…hipi…que me vaya?

Que pinche hombre no quiere que se valla una mujer así, así de feliz, así de briaga, así de buena, quién quiere que se valla.

Si, el muy egoísta de Neji no quería que vieran a su "amiga así", puro palabrerío estúpido que quieran o no lástima a la nena de ojos chocolates. Y se la llevo a la fuerza, acaso no se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba, ¿en realidad era un genio? ¡Es solo la envoltura!

*****TenTen*****

— Yo hipi…hipi… me estaba divirtiendo, y llegaste tú eres un…hipi…un…me olvide y me bastaron unos tragos de tequila…les platique que me encuentre con otro amor… ¿La has escuchado hipi? Acá entre nos…

¡Zaz!

Madrazo el que se acomodo por ir cantando con los ojos cerrados, la nena se había estampado en un poste.

— ¿Estás bien postecito? ¿Te lastime? Ay pobrecito —comenzó a sobarlo — Pobrecito chiquitito poste…Auch a mí también me dolió…hipi…hipi…hipi…la culpa es de ese pendejo que se llama Neji. —TenTen diciendo groserías, ¡quién se lo imaginaría! Pero si andaba ya muy lejos, andaba tan briaga, que Neji "el genio" no sabía qué hacer.

Ring…ring…ring

Sonaba el celular de TenTen.

—Algo suena…hipi es mi hipi celular. —Neji se apresuro a sacar el celular de la bolsa de TenTen.

— ¡Que estás haciendo!

Sí, TenTen se había quitado su zapatilla y ahora según ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Este es tu celular —decía el Hyuga algo confundido.

—No, no…hipi…que como estoy…estoy bien…bien...de la chingada diría yo…hipi, me duele, me duele.

Ahora que iba a hacer, la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su casa "platicando por su teléfono", que día le esperaba mañana a la pobre. La bajo de entre sus brazos mientras buscaba las llaves, TenTen quería jugar, quería que Neji le prestara atención, quería que estuviera con ella.

Toco el timbre (de su casa) y se echo a correr con una pequeña risa.

—Neji…ven...te van a ver…hipi…hipi —decía con una voz juguetona, incitando a cualquier hombre a que fuese con ella y aunque Neji no quería ir un "impulso" hizo que fuera.

Si, era el timbre de su casa, jugaba con su propia casa.

—Pobres tontos, jajaja hipi…hipi...él corazón no ve tan solo siente. Neji…hipi hipi…me gustas mucho. —se tiraba al suelo y veía las estrellas— Por eso esta borrachera…hipi…vez lo que me obligas hacer…por tu amor…hipi hipi…dime que te gusto aunque sea mentira...hipi…hipi…pásame una botella, me lo puedes decir.

— Me gustas —dijo en su estúpido tono frío. — ¿Ya?

Pero como era cruel aquel hombre, se lo había pedido y lo había hecho con su misma pinche actitud, egoísta, era un malvado, y aún así lo amaba.

— En realidad me gustas, TenTen. — decía para besarla con tantas ganas, las ganas que había retenido todo ese tiempo estando con ella ¿aún era cruel? Se lanzo a su cuello, porque la pasión reinaba, y TenTen no se oponía, tal vez mañana no se acordaría, pero mientras lo disfrutaría.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, porque estaba desesperado, ansioso de ella, y ella no ponía un alto, le gustaba sentir sus besos sobre su cuello, sus manos recorriendo y marcando su cuerpo, como si quisieran grabarlo para no olvidarlo y seguirse tratando como amigos al día siguiente.

*****Sakura*****

Era la única que seguía ahí, no quedaba rastro de Sakura; toda despeinada, ojos cansados e hinchados, vasos de tequila enfrente de ella, extraño olor a bebida embriagante (que decente) cante y cante la condenada, llore y llore la pobre, feliz y triste por su suerte.

Sí, hay se iba a quedar y ya no saldría de ahí, ¿estaba exagerando?

— ¿Quién habrá pododi…pidoda...podido dar más amor que yo? —definitivamente ya no estaba aquí.

Porque los hombres se empeñan en hacer las cosas más difíciles, porque nos ilusionan y luego nos dicen adiós, porque son nuestra droga, porque nos hacen llorar, ¿acaso somos nosotras?

Y se iba, si ya había tomado bastante, habían ido por Temari y TenTen y por ella, nadie, no había ido el estúpido de Sasuke, porque nunca faltan los que no saben apreciar los corazones que se les ofrece, porque así es el amor, se decía Sakura.

Aja si claro, ya se iba, no se atrevió a salir de ahí, y pidió más y se embriago más.

— Perdona si te ofenden mis palabras…Sasuke donde estas, porque Dios no me da ni un consuelo…—poco faltaba para que amaneciera, poco faltaba para que se quedar ahí dormida.

Y ese era su destino.

"Fin de este amor que nunca existió" se seguía diciendo, intentaba consolarse, como rogaba que fuera por ella en ese momento, porque así son los pinches hombres de crueles, porque cuando obtienen lo que quieren te dicen "Adiós".

Y se durmió ahí en la mesa.

"Y el teatro se cayó"

— Es mi amiga.

— No dejare que se lleve a esta señorita, que se quede aquí hasta mañana, me importa un comino que seas su amigo, porque eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿no? —preguntaba el cantinero algo enojado.

— Sí. —decía el muy orgulloso, oh sí, ¡el orgullo ante todo y sobre todo!

— Algo me lo decía, la pobre dama a estado llorando por ti, no sé qué te ha visto, pero le rompes su corazón, mira a lo que le has obligado, a refugiarse en el alcohol. Despiértala y veremos qué pasa.

Sasuke la movió suavemente y ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos, dando un pequeño destello al ver a su "amigo", no sabía si sonreír o llorar, estaba feliz pero a la vez quería que se largara de allí y la dejare hundirse en su llanto, sola, ya vería como saldría de esa.

— ¿Usted lo conoce? —preguntaba amablemente el cantinero.

— Sí…es mi… mi amigo…—contestaba con algo de desesperación, enojo y aflicción.

Acto seguido y Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos, como un príncipe salvando a una princesa. Sakura recargo su cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho, Sasuke la sentó en el asiento trasero de su auto, en cambio el peso de Sakura hizo que Sasuke quedara en una posición algo incomoda, pero lo incomodo paso desapercibido…

Sakura jalo a Sasuke hacia ella para luego probar de sus labios el elixir prohibido, ambos jugando con sus lenguas, degustando aquel dulce sabor, porque en serio era un beso de amor, un beso tan necesitado por sus bocas y cuerpo.

Se separaron por un momento, para inhalar aquel aire que tanto necesitarían para dar paso a lo que seguía…Sasuke quitaba poco apoco la ropa de la peli rosa, ella dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido por aquellas caricias pasionales. Pronto acabaron con los pantalones a bajo, Sakura paro por un momento mirando al Uchiha a los ojos, para saber la verdad, para poner un alto que no quería, para hacerle caso a la razón y no a su corazón.

— Sasuke…espera…yo no puedo…—decía entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno.

— No importa —decía para no mostrar el dolor que por primera vez llegaba a sentir en aquel momento, que le sucedía tratando de aprovecharse de su "amiga", ni una mujer le había dicho que no, ella era la primera, ella era la única, era "su Sakura".

—Sasuke yo…—de briaga ya no tenía nada. — Yo…yo…—le costaba decirlo—te…

—Déjate de parloteos y al grano. —Se arrepintió al terminar de decir esto, pero pinche orgullo que estorba en cualquier momento.

— ¡Te amo!

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para luego besarla de nuevo, con calma, ahora lo podía hacer sabiendo que correspondía a ese sentimiento que tanto había reprimido.

No le decía nada a Sakura dejándola confundida, dejándola con la duda de si le correspondía o no, pero así era Sasuke, no decía ni una palabra.


End file.
